fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Crusade 2
Super Hero Crusade 2 (Japanese: スーパーヒーロークルセイド 2 Hepburn: Sūpā Hīrō Kuruseido 2) is an upcoming tactical role-playing game based on the Crusade System card games developed by Tom Create and B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Games. The game is a squeal to Super Hero Crusade. The game features characters, story and mecha from many popular anime, manga, tokusatsu and video game series. The game is to be release for PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One on March 1, 2018 in Japan, Asia and North America. Series List *Kamen Rider **Kamen Rider (1971) **Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Gaim **Kamen Rider Ghost **Kamen Rider 1 (2016) **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Ultra Series **Ultraman **Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy **Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial **Ultraman Geed *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam **Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - High Streamer **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Invincible Robo Trider G7 *Aura Battler Dunbine **New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine *Brain Powerd *Panzer World Galient **Panzer World Galient: Crest of Iron *Keroro Gunso *The Brave Express Might Gaine *Overman King Gainer *Haō Taikei Ryū Knight *Valvrave the Liberator *The Wings of Rean *Ginga Hyōryū Vifam *Idolmaster: Xenoglossia *Super Dimension Fortress Macross **Macross: Do You Remember Love? **Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 Characters Studio Nue Super Dimension Fortress Macross/Macross: Do You Remember Love?/Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 *Hikaru Ichijyo *Lynn Minmay (NPC) Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine/New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Cham Huau *Todd Guinness *Shion Zaba *Silky Mau The Brave Express Might Gaine *Mighto Senpuuji *Might Gaine Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami Ginga Hyōryū Vifam *Roddy Shuffle Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray *Hayato Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *Sayla Mass *Char Aznable (NPC) Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam/Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan *Emma Sheen *Four Murasame *Haman Karn (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta *Elpeo Ple *Ple Two Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - High Streamer/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children *Amuro Ray (Char's Counterattack) *Char Aznable (Char's Counterattack) Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *Christina Mackenzie *Bernard Wiseman *Alfred Izuruha (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Kou Uraki *Anavel Gato Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei *Sergei Smirnov *Soma Peries *Ribbons Almark (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links *Marida Cruz Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Flit Asuno *Asemu Asuno *Kio Asuno Haō Taikei Ryū Knight *Adeu Waltham Idolmaster: Xenoglossia *Haruka Amami Invincible Robo Trider G7 *Watta Takeo Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran Keroro Gunso *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga Panzer World Galient/Panzer World Galient: Crest of Iron *Jordy Volder The Wings of Rean *Asap Suzuki Valvrave the Liberator *Haruto Tokishima Toei Kamen Rider Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraman Zero *Mirror Knight *Jean-bot *Glenfire *Ultraman Geed Cast Studio Nue Cast *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Vic Mignogna - Hikaru Ichijyo Sunrise Cast *Michael Adamthwaite - Ribbons Almark *Laura Bailey - Haruka Amami *Troy Baker - Asap Suzuki *John Burgmeier - Jordy Volder *Collen Clinkenbeard - Kio Asuno *Kevin T. Collins - Kai Shiden *Ed Cunningham - Might Gaine *Kira Vincent-Davis - Cham Huau *Michael Dobson - Sergei Smirnov *Lucien Dodge - Amuro Ray *Andrew Francis - Judau Ashta *Tabitha St. Germain - Soma Peries *John Gremillion - Todd Guinness *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro, Roddy Shuffle *Chris Hackney - Athrun Zala *Jennifer Hale - Haman Karn *David Hayter - Bernard Wiseman *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama, Shion Zaba *Kate Higges - Silky Mau *Chuck Huber - Kururu *Weedee Lee - Christina Mackenzie, Four Murasame *Kyle McCarley - Hayato Kobayashi *Matthew Mercer - Asemu Asuno *Max Mittelman - Haruto Tokishima, Kira Yamato *Nolan North - Yuu Isami *Maggie O'Connor - Sayla Mass *Brina Palencia - Tamama *Tara Platt - Marida Cruz *Jamieson Price - Flit Asuno *Sam Riegel - Kamille Bidan *Cindy Robinson - Alfred Izuruha *Katie Rowan - Elpeo Ple, Ple Two *Christopher Sabat - Giroro *Keith Silverstein - Char Aznable *Michael Sinterniklaas - Maito Senpuuji *Roger Craig Smith - Banjō Haran *Steve Staley - Banagher Links *Paul Stephen - Kou Uraki *Tara Strong - Emma Sheen, Watta Takeo *Brad Swaile - Setsuna F. Seiei *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo *Kirk Thornton - Anavel Gato *Eric Vale - Adeu Waltham Toei Cast *Tory Baker - Kamen Rider Brave *Robbie Daymond - Kamen Rider Fourze *Richard Epcar - Kamen Rider 1 *Yuri Lowenthal - Kamen Rider Ghost *Xander Mobus - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kaiji Tang - Kamen Rider Gaim *Eric Vale - Kamen Rider OOO Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Johnny Young Bosch - Ultraman Zero *Griffin Burns - Ultraman Geed *Robbie Daymond - Glenfire *Yuri Lowenthal - Jean-bot *Matthew Mercer - Mirror Knight *John Swasey - Ultraman *Kent Williams - Zoffy Japanese Cast *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *Sota Fukushi - Kamen Rider Fourze *Jun Fukuyama - Asap Suzuki *Toshio Furukawa - Kai Shiden *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray, Ribbons Almark *Tatsuomi Hamada - Ultraman Geed *Megumi Han - Sayla Mass *Megumi Hayashibara - Christina Mackenzie *Kumiko Higa - Alfred Izuruha *Yuuki Hiroshi - Adeu Waltham *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Maito Senpuuji *Yoko Honda - Elpeo Ple, Ple Two *Ryo Horikawa - Kou Uraki *Sōichirō Hoshi - Kira Yamato, Roddy Shuffle *Yuka Iguchi - Haruka Amami *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Hiroki Ijima - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Kazuhiko Inoue - Flit Asuno *Akira Ishida - Athrun Zala *Unshō Ishizuka - Sergei Smirnov *Yuko Kaida - Marida Cruz *Hiroshi Kamiya - Jean-bot *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau *Takehito Koyasu - Kururu *Etsuko Kozakura - Tamama *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Takeshi Kusao - Dororo *Satomi Majima - Watta Takeo *Hikaru Midorikawa - Mirror Knight *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei, Ultraman Zero *Shigeru Nakahara - Shion Zaba, Shō Zama *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Jouji Nakata - Giroro *Shun Nishime - Kamen Rider Ghost *Hirofumi Nojima - Gainer Sanga *Kenji Nojima - Hikaru Ichijyo *Arisa Ogasawara - Soma Peries *Maya Okamoto - Emma Sheen *Hidemi Osaka - Todd Guinness *Ryōta Ōsaka - Haruto Tokishima *Akio Ōtsuka - Anavel Gato *Yoshiko Sakakibara - Haman Karn *Gaku Sano - Kamen Rider Gaim *Tomokazu Seki - Glenfire *Toshiki Seto - Kamen Rider Brave *Kiyonobu Suzuki - Hayato Kobayashi *Hideyuki Tanaka - Zoffy *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kōsuke Toriumi - Asemu Asuno *Kouji Tsujitani - Bernard Wiseman *Kōki Uchiyama - Banagher Links *Kumiko Watanabe - Keroro *Shu Watanabe - Kamen Rider OOO *Kazutomi Yamamoto - Kio Asuno *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta *Keiko Yokozawa - Silky Mau *Yukana - Four Murasame Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers